Talk:Dino Rossi/20080629
RIght off the bat this jumps out to me: With education, we need to make changes that are in the best interest of students. With your support, we can turn Washington into an entrepreneurial state for businesses of all sizes. Together, we can make Washington the best state in America to start a business, and the worst state in America to be a criminal. This guy wants to hand our education system over to private business. Education is not an "enterprise" and our children's education is not a money making opportunity. We all know what would happen then: our kids education would be shortchanged so that the business could make more profits. Scott Crowder 06:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC)Scott Crowder Gegner over at Conceptual Guerilla pointed this out People everywhere are sick to death of suffering cuts in social services to make the state more 'business friendly'...which nets the public nothing but a larger tax liability! Um, if he succeeds in 'reducing' the 'worker's comp' levy, he will, by default, put the state 'on the hook' for any claims the fund is unable to cover (since the state's are 'liable' for collecting sufficient funds.) Then there's the part about reducing benefits to employer's who provide/subsidize healthcare for their employees! Who (besides other 'cheapskate' employers) thinks THAT's a 'good idea'? I'm sure Mr. Rossi would like to make it so only business owners could vote! http://www.conceptualguerilla.com/?q=node/1780 Scott Crowder 06:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC)Scott Crowder In Response to Section 2 Washington has one of the nation’s highest small-business failure rates. It doesn’t have to be this way. It’s time to focus on key business climate issues that will turn Washington into an entrepreneurial state. I support increasing the small business B&O tax credit, repealing the estate tax passed in 2005, reducing workers’ compensation rates, reducing the number of health care mandates, and providing tax incentives to companies that offer health insurance for employees. These meaningful reforms will only happen with a new governor. I also have a very different approach to budgeting. Over the last three years, Christine Gregoire has increased state spending by 33 percent and raised taxes by over $500 million. Her overspending has created more than a $2.5 billion deficit in the next biennium. Her only answer to the deficit will be higher taxes; my answer will be to control spending, because higher taxes will drive more companies out of business or out of state. He wants to reduce workers' compensation rates. Screw the workers, it's all about the BUSINESS OWNERS doncha know! So if you get hurt, it's YOUR PROBLEM. Of course Rossi wants to repeal the estate tax that taxes only those that have estates worth more than $2 million dollars. His rich buddies, who are TOO CHEAP to pay for your workers compensation, don't want to pay their taxes either. Which will cost the state $70 million per year. I guess when you get hurt on the job and workers comp won't pay enough to cover your medical expenses, you can rest easy knowing that the money they saved was cancelled out by the money some mulitmillionaire was able to leave to his kids. Oh, and about that $2.5 billion dollar deficit. Washington State was projected to have a $2.6 billion dollar deficit from 2003 to 2005.http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0EIN/is_2002_Oct_3/ai_92425599 That was before Gregoire even took over. So she came in under the projection in just the two short years she's been in office. Scott Crowder 06:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC)Scott Crowder SECTION 1 Facts about the AWB: The AWB never saw a Republican it didn't like. In it's 2008 Legislative Report Cardhttp://www.awb.org/articles/pressreleases2008/awb_releases_2008_legislative_report_card.htm it lists these as the highest rated House Representatives: The House of Representatives’ top scorers were Reps. Larry Crouse, R'''-Spokane; Joel Kretz, '''R-Wauconda; Lynn Schindler, R'''-Spokane (96 percent), and Reps. John Ahern, '''R-Spokane; Gary Alexander, R'''-Olympia; Bruce Chandler, '''R-Granger; Doug Ericksen, R'''-Ferndale; Larry Haler, '''R-Richland; Bill Hinkle, R'''-Cle Elum; Dan Kristiansen, '''R-Snohomish; Joe Schmick, R'''-Colfax; Norma Smith, '''R-Clinton; Maureen Walsh, R'''-Walla Walla; and Judy Warnick, '''R-Moses Lake (92 percent). If you're not a Republican, you can't get on their list. These guys should just call themselves the Association of Republican Businessmen. Their list of Senators: The highest rated senators were Sens. Jim Honeyford,' R'-Sunnyside, and Linda Parlette, R'''-Wenatchee (100 percent); and Senators Jerome Delvin, '''R-Richland, Mike Hewitt, R'''-Walla Walla; Curtis King, '''R-Yakima, and Bob Morton, R-Orient (96 percent). I think Americans are just a little bit more savvy than to buy into that charade. As for Rossi's claim that he's gotten more donors than he did in 2004, what he doesn't mention is that many of his 2004 donors are now donating to Gregoire. http://seattletimes.nwsource.com/html/localnews/2004033631_rossimoney25m.html This is the reason Rossi has such a high percentage fo first time donors. Because he's losing all his old donors. Also, over half of Rossi's donations are for the maximum amount of $2800. http://seattlepi.nwsource.com/local/340169_rossi19.html That should tell you something about where he's getting his money and who he would be beholden to after the election. Sorry, but it's not a "grassroots" uprising when the bulk of your donors come from the wealthiest ranks. Scott Crowder 06:44, 3 July 2008 (UTC)Scott Crowder